Gandalf
Gandalf the Grey, later known as Gandalf the White, and originally named 'Olórin '''is an old wizard that Bio After Sylveon told Breon to go to Middle Earth, he followed her orders. Once Breon arrived at Middle Earth, he and BB-8 were attacked by Orcs! Led by.. Wargs! They give Breon and BB-8 a good chase till they tumble over a small hill, and they left. Then as Breon made camp, a wizard shown up and Personality Physical Appearance Gandalf is described as an old man with a pointed grey hat, a long grey cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the brim of the hat. After he is resurrected, the change of his signature colour from grey to white is significant, for he was sent back to replace the corrupted head of the Order of Wizards and leader of the White Council Saruman as the Chief of the Order of Wizards. In the book, he says that he has himself become what Saruman should have been. Círdan the Shipwright seemed to have foreseen this, for he entrusted the care of Narya, the Ring of Fire (one of the Three Rings of the Elves) to Gandalf rather than Saruman. Powers and abilities Gandalf the Grey displays the widest range of powers, though all other forms have at least this many. Though strangely, as this is more befitting a Maiar of Aule, his powers are very much linked to fire. Here is a list of a few of the times he used fire • Heating up fire till it is blue. • Manipulating sparks to miss all fourteen dwarves and Bilbo • Creating massive pillars of smoke. • And lighting a log on fire while soaking wet Gandalf also created bright white light during the Fellowship's expedition into Moria. He later displays the ability to focus this light into a beam. Gandalf also displays the ability to use the words of command, a system of magic system that seems far more in line with traditional magic then most other of his displays, albeit using words instead of phrases. However, he only displayed this power once, when he used it to telekinetically shut a door. Gandalf also can create force fields, which he used to tank a blow from the Balrog. This is made even more impressive given that the Balrog could harm Ungoliant, a creature who devoured the light of the thousands of star level fruits on Laurelin. Finally, another extension of telekinesis, Gandalf could create massive shock waves of over a hundred feet. Gandalf the White displays these same powers but more advanced. He can now move so fast that he can knock a throwing axe out of the air, and at the same time light an arrow in fire from point blank range. He also displayed the ability to communicate with animals, specifically Shadowfax. In ''The Two Towers he twice used telepathy. The more violent example being pulling Saruman towards him, and the less violent one being freeing Théoden of Saruman’s mind control. Finally, he also shattered Saruman’s staff with telekinesis, and stripped him of his divine power. As his unrestricted form, Olorin, he had all his pervious powers massively boosted and the ability to shapeshift. As for his raw power, he should be comparable to Arien, who could move the sun through the sky, thus making him enormously beyond most fantasy characters of this style. However, even this form seems to have restrictions, as the Ainur were said to have their power restricted upon descending to earth. If so his true form would be enormously beyond his other forms, possibly capable of destroying entire universes. Main Weaponry * Wizard Staff * Narya * Glamdring Sword Trivia *Gandalf makes his appearance in Darth Manacore Strikes Back *Despite being Force Sensitive, he does not have a lightsaber. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Wise Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Pyrotechnics